Radiation such as, for example, x-rays after passing through a target may be converted to visible light by scintillators. The visible light may then be imaged using a camera.
The scintillation process generates the visible light isotropically. Therefore thin scintillators must be used if blur of the imaged target is to be avoided and high quality images obtained. However, the use of thin scintillators reduces the conversion efficiency of x-rays to visible light meaning that larger x-ray doses are required.